Code Name Venus
by Sakura Madoi
Summary: In the year 2023 D.D. , sixty percent of the worlds population died in an instant. The cause of the death was an incident caused by a miscalcuation of PROJECT VENUS. YOUTUBE VIDEO STORY


Title: Project Venus  
Summary: In the year 2023 D.D. , sixty percent of the worlds population died in an instant. The cause of the death was an incident caused by a miscalcuation of PROJECT VENUS. Subject, INOUE ORIHIME, was sent into madness for a brief moment of time and rejected sixty percent of the world into nothing. PROJECT VENUS was put on hold when the subject, and her child were taken by her husband, KUROSAKI ICHIGO. A year later the said subject was killed and rendered PROJECT VENUS a failure. PROJECT VULCAN replaced it only a year later, and are now in search of INOUE ORIHIME's child, KUROSAKI SANA to continue PROJECT VULCAN.

Due to INOUE ORIHIME's abilities near that of god, and ICHIGO KUROSAKI's shinigami abilities ORIHIME gave birth to the single most powerful person in the world. God.

!!!VIDEO STORY!!!

/watch?v=vqTcm3zHkGo  
x x x x

She reached up to him. Her skin pale and cold contrasting from the long strawberry blonde hair that stuck to her face by blood. Her eyes watered, "Kurosaki-kun...", she was always so polite. So formal.

She struggled to breathe, "I beg you...please", she stopped finding it hard to finish, "protect her". Her heart thundered loudly as she gave in, her arm hitting the ground she laid upon.

She was gone but she could hear the blood curling cry her loved one gave out as he screamed her name.

x x x x

They'd find her. No matter where she went. Their technology provided them with this reassurance. They'd take her back.

The computers scanned the area looking for signs of heat, and movement and sending the information received to the military soilders waiting for confirmation as they tore down cities, and towns in search of her.

Breathing was eratic. Her lungs burned as she was tugged along by her father in great panic and fear. She collapsed. This was all to great for such a small child, "I can't run any longer!" she breathed out as she tried to fill her lungs with air.

Her formality was so much like her mothers.

A shot licked past her face. They had found them all to quickly. An explosion was erupted from shots rainning towards them and hitting a gas tank. She was quickly gathered up and sheltered by a warm body.

As her father removed himself from sheltering her small frame she looked up scared. A red laser pointed directly towards her. Her eyes were wide.

She was so scared.

The term fear had not handle on how much her hear sank. Her heart jumped out of her stomach and into her throat as a large crash was heard. She barley saw a man for an instant. Her father stayed calm no worry evident in his features.

Quick instants of blood shed showered down as the male sliced through the soilders. He was beyond godlike in his speed.

The blood shed stopped as he looked over at them determined the fire behind him ragging from the destruction that had evolved from him and the militarys actions.

x x x x

She felt uneasy in the hands of the strangers that saved her and her father, but her father knew them it seemed.

She felt sick. All the blood, and all the tears. All for her.

The girl, Kaoru, who had come with their savior looked back. She held out her hand, "It's okay Sana. Your father, Kenshin, and I won't let anything happen to you. Save your tears."

Sana looked up her eyes widened at the gesture. She smiled warmly at her. Sana's behavior only helped to remind Kaoru of her mother.

Sana took her warm hand.

x x x x

Their monitors were persistant on locating them.

She was demanded to hide. They'd protect her.

The soilders moved quickly. They would succeed. They gathered and pursued their objective. Metal hit the floor as the bomb skid across the floor into the building. The explosion signalled them.

They attacked guns pointed high.

A earth shaking sound pierced the sky. The opening of the door blown clean off throwing them back.

They looked up in fear. His face devoid of mercy. His sword in hand. He need not say anything.

Kenshin emerged behind him, his sword ready, "We will protect her". His tone and voice sent the soilders into an erratic state of fear.

x x x x

_**Code Name Venus_**_

_**Child of ORIHIME INOUE, and ICHIGO KUROSAKI_**_

_**DETECTED_**_

_**Vital Information Requested_**_

_**MOTHER, INOUE ORIHIME, DEAD. DEATH CAUSED BY SHOT TO THE CHEST. PROJECT VENUS FAILURE DUE TO DEATH. PROJECT VULCAN CURRENTLY ON HOLD DUE TO LOSS OF SUBJECT, SANA KUROSAKI, BY KIDNAPPING MADE BY FATHER, ICHIGO KUROSAKI. MUST REMAIN ALIVE AND SECURED SAFELY. DEATH OF FATHER ALLOWED.**_

x x x x

She slept so painfully. She felt lost in her world. Staring blankly at faded and static images of things she didn't know about. A beautiful woman looked scared though, and her father looked as though he was protecting her. Her body tremored in fear as the scene started to disappear into complete static. Her nighmare escalating.

She awoke startled. She winced but looked up as her father stared down at her a smile forming it's way onto his tired, and worn out features. Her smiled glowed.

His attention flicked quickly though. Her heart sank as she heart metal hit the padded floor of their new hide away.

An explosion sounded, and destoryed the room.

Kaoru ran forward seeing that Kenshin stood ready to fight again after having saved Sana and her father. She was refrained from going to him.

Soilders jumped from helicopters ready to die just to get their hands on one little girl. The sky opened up. They weren't going to play anymore.

Blue eyes stared distastefully at the scene.

x x x x

Emotionless. They attacked each other. Kenshin's blade scrapped against the cold metal of the militaries widely known commander, Ulquiorra Schieffer.

He was flipped back. He'd kill this man and save that girl. She meant everything in this god forsaken time. Catching himself he ran forward catching Ulquiorra of guard.

[...

...

...

"**WE WILL SAVE HER**."]

His voiced echoed in his head. Ulquiorra had been faster. A cero directed at him that he couldn't escape.

Ichigo's grasp was easily thrown off as they watched in horror. His best friend hitting the floor. Kaoru ran towards him disbelieving. She stopped abruptly. He laided defeated on the floor blood flowing out beneathe him.

Sana watched as her heartached, her eyes were tearing up. She muttered apologies. She had never wanted to be the reason for anyone to die.

Ichigo went on the attack although easily tossed aside by the enemy as he was slammed in the gut sending his body into a numbing pain.

He wasn't stupid he knew what they were doing. They were distracting him. So they could get to Sana...

But her was far to thick headed to believe that he couldn't even protect his own daughter.

He flew back harshly hitting into the first solid building that could with stand the force.

His eyes wided.

His heart raced like a butterfly.

His mind went fogged as Grimmjow's fist collided with his face.

x x x x

She was scared, but that fear was overshadowed by grief, and sorrow. She watched as Fllay, just a simple child, held a gun at her. Her husband stood firm. It was obvious he meant to kill Fllay.

The fear in Fllay's eyes was that of insanity. She had been lied to. Munipulated. USED.

Fllays eyes watered as she remembered Kira's death. He had died because of this woman. This woman who was so precious to their government and military. This woman.

_She was the __**reason **__Kira __died_...

_She __**created **__what __killed __Kira_...

NO.

**SHE KILLED KIRA**.

"Kurosaki-kun." She called sternly. No one needed to die. There didn't have to be death. They could calm Fllay down, and explain the lies Aizen fed her.

"Don't." She spoke in finality.

That single word pulled the trigger.

Ichigo rushed forward but was halted, by the sound of his wife. She screamed out as she flew backwards. Blood poured from her wound instantly.

He rushed to her side, screaming out in horror.

x x x x

His determination was resolved again. He struck back. Grimmjow would no take his child. It was the only thing left of Orihime that he had. She symbolized so much for him.

[_Life._

_Love. _

_Happiness_.

Orihime.

...

**GOD**.]

Grimmjow eyed him interested in this new found determination, but regardless he'd kill that determination, and show him. That god was not his to have.

Ichigo felt time stop as Grimmjow's leg collided with his stomach. Blood flew from his mouth he was rendered numb by the shock to his body Grimmjow had caused. He was flung down to the Earth unable to stop.

Sana watched in dread. Her vision blurred. At this rate her father would die. Pavement was removed the sound barrier broken by the crash. She collapsed feeling overwhelming pain.

Grimmjow seized his chance and rushed forward. Ichigo rose his determination intact, "I won't let you take her away!"

He swong forward. His blade halted by a single fist.

_[She might be __god__... but she's "__**my**__" child]_

_[She might be __god__... but she's the "__**happiness**__" we've been looking for]_

_[She might be __god__... but she is the "__**love**__" between me and my wife]_

_[She might be __god__... but she's Orihime's "__**lifetime**__"]_

_**SHE MIGHT BE GOD...BUT SHE DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE.**_

He bled more. Grimmjow show'd no mercy to him. Attack after attack it rendered Ichigo useless. He knew were this was going.

She was gonna be taken and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

He watched as his heart dropped to his stomach. He was gonna pass out.

"Venus will be in our care now." Grimmjow grinned as he left Sana already taken.

He fell to the floor defeated. His world crashing down...

x x x x

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
